The Doctor's incarnations
The following is a list of the Doctor's incarnations in the ''ROBLOX Doctor Who Universe. Widely accepted First Doctor * '''Main aliases': John Smith, Dr. Earl Foreman * Lifespan (age): 0—450 * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Scrutationary archivist, Tutor * Affiliated with: The Deca, Bureau of Possible Events * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: Antarctica * Cause of regeneration: Advanced old age * Regenerations used: 0 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: N/A * Date of death: December 1986 * Description: Holding himself in high regard, the First Doctor was prone to criticising those who he felt were naive or primitive compared to his intellect. However, after he began taking on companions, he developed a compassion, warmth, and wit that made up for his egocentric nature, serving to act as a mentor and guardian figure in his final years. Originally a very difficult and curmudgeonly person, the First Doctor matured from an apparent selfishness and became more inviting. His happier, kinder characteristics were fostered when he began to acquire an entourage of companions to accompany him throughout the wonders of the fourth dimension and learned to be a caregiver with a sense of justice in a universe afflicted by evils. The First Doctor met his end after his battle with the Cybermen in Antarctica caused a loss of strength to maintain his ancient body due to Mondas draining a large portion of his life force. Initially, he refused to go through with the change until an encounter with a future incarnation also refusing to regenerate caused the Doctor to witness the type of person he would soon become. As a result, his fear of the change was turned to reassurance for his future, causing him to accept his regeneration into his next body. Second Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 450—500 * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: CIA agent * Affiliated with: UNIT, CIA * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: England, United Kingdom * Cause of regeneration: Forced to regenerate * Regenerations used: 1 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: December 1986 * Date of death: 1969 * Description: Though outwardly warm, bumbling and clownish, the Second Doctor also had a darker, more cunning aspect to his personality — one which he usually kept hidden in order to carry out his plans. Regenerating when his first incarnation gave in to old age and fatigue following his fight with the Cybermen, this new incarnation was the product of the Doctor's first regeneration. His adventures came to an end when he called on his people for help with the evil machinations of the War Lords. Though the Time Lords did indeed render assistance, they also condemned him to exile on Earth and a new body for breaking their non-interference policy many times over. The Celestial Intervention Agency was able to stay the execution of this sentence for a while in exchange for the Doctor providing his services to them. During these later years of his life, the Second Doctor variously carried out covert operations for the CIA and lived in luxury and fame in the heart of 1960s London. Eventually, though, Time Lord justice reasserted itself, and the Doctor was indeed forced to regenerate into his third body. Third Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 500—748 * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Scientific advisor * Affiliated with: UNIT * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: UNIT HQ, England * Cause of regeneration: Radiation poisoning * Regenerations used: 2 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: 1969 * Date of death: April 3, 1974 * Description: The Third Doctor,''' who was exiled by the Time Lords to Earth, in the 20th century, for a significant period of his life, was a distinguished man of high class and gadgetry, often tinkering away and privy with machines. He also liked to share his wisdom with those who had open minds, but his patience would quickly dissolve if something annoyed him. Those who got on his good side soon found him to be a friendly fellow, while those who were against him soon found that this gentleman could actually get physical and hold his own in a fight. The Doctor eventually regenerated into a younger body after being exposed to large amounts of radiation during his efforts to stop the Eight Legs of Metebelis III, the price of correcting a mistake he had made in the past. Fourth Doctor * '''Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 748—813 * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Lord President * Affiliated with: UNIT, High Council * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: Pharos Project, Earth * Cause of regeneration: Falling from a great height, whilst suffering injuries * Regenerations used: 3 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: April 3, 1974 * Date of death: March 1, 1981 * Description: Filled with wanderlust and a renewed curiosity towards exploring time and space, the Fourth Doctor left all ties of his previous incarnation's exile behind on Earth, setting off to travel the universe, taking advantage of his freedom once more. The Doctor prepared for the worst when the Watcher, an entity born of his own immediate future, appeared to warn him of his demise. Due to the Master messing with the rotation controls for the Pharos radio telescope, the Doctor fell a great height. Suffering terrible injuries, he was assisted by the Watcher in his last moment, who joined with him and helped him regenerate into his next incarnation. Fifth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith, Doctor Walters * Lifespan (age): 813—895 * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Keeper of Traken, Lord President * Affiliated with: Alliance, Stockbridge Cricket Club, High Council * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: Androzani Minor * Cause of regeneration: Spectrox toxaemia * Regenerations used: 4 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: March 1, 1981 * Date of death: 51st century * Description: Youthful in mind, manner and appearance, the Fifth Doctor expressed an interest in all things Victorian and Edwardian: cricket, tea, fair play, good manners, and a keen interest in science and exploration. During his final adventure, the Doctor accidentally exposed himself and companion Peri to unrefined spectrox, contracting fatal spectrox toxaemia. Though he acquired an antidote, the Doctor had only enough for one person; he gave it to Peri. Not knowing if the disease could kill Time Lords for good, the Doctor gambled on regeneration saving his life, successfully regenerating into a new body after experiencing a vision of the Master and his former companions. Sixth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith, Professor Claudius Dark * Lifespan (age): 895—953 * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: N/A * Affiliated with: N/A * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: Lakertya * Cause of regeneration: Exposure to radiation * Regenerations used: 5 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: 51st century * Date of death: N/A * Description: Bumptious, melodramatic, and above all stubborn, the Sixth Doctor instantly believed himself superior to almost anyone he encountered. He would often browbeat others into submission with his savage wit and his grammarian's interest in language. Even so, his mercurial and flippant tendencies did not define the true heart of his persona. Beneath his thunderous and turbulent exterior, he was quite the opposite: a passionate, warm, virtuous and empathetic individual. Long after his trial, the Doctor was slowly manipulated by the Valeyard across different moments of his life until the Valeyard had the means to replace all Time Lords in existence. Forced to arrange his own demise to prevent this genocidal plot, the Sixth Doctor was influenced by his next incarnation into inadvertently crossing paths with the Rani, who dealt him a fatal blow. He regenerated, putting his future in the hands of his successor. Seventh Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 953—1009 * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Cleaner * Affiliated with: Kangs, UNIT, Royal Society * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: San Francisco, California * Cause of regeneration: Gunshot wounds, circulatory system damage * Regenerations used: 6 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: N/A * Date of death: December 30, 1999 * Description: Originally a man with the demeanour of an eccentric, light-hearted buffoon, the Seventh Doctor darkened into a mysterious, cunning manipulator to combat Fenric's return. Though he delighted in humorous reverie, it was only the surface layer of his true nature. Beneath, he was a machiavellian and somber genius of frightful calibre who could tactfully use his mind to manipulate almost any situation into reaching his favoured outcome. Despite this, every action he did "for the greater good", as this incarnation actively sought out evil to vanquish. He could also show profound warmth and affection to his companions, and built a strong bond with many of them. After many years of schemes and manipulation, the Doctor regenerated into his next incarnation in San Francisco on December 31, 1999, following Dr. Grace Holloway's exploratory surgery on his gunshot wounds accidentally clogging a vein. Eighth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith, Dr. James Alistair Bowman * Lifespan (age): 1009—403 (1,412The Doctor begins recounting his age at the age of 1012, as he believed to have forgotten it, which explains the sudden change in the Doctor's age in the revived series.) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: N/A * Affiliated with: N/A * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: Karn * Cause of regeneration: Spaceship crash, Elixir of Life * Regenerations used: 7 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: December 31, 1999 * Date of death: N/A * Description: Leading a life of great temporal complexity, the Eighth Doctor was so frequently involved in time paradoxes and parallel universes that it was impossible to know with certainty how the major epochs of his existence fitted together. Complicating the matter even further were his frequent bouts of amnesia, as well as several phases of his life where he lived in one place for more than a hundred years, such as Earth and Orbis. At his core an optimist and a romantic, the Doctor tried to remain a cheerful and pacifistic adventurer in spite of a universe that grew ever increasingly hostile around him, eventually culminating in the eruption of the First Great Time War between the Time Lords and the Dalek Empire. Despite his efforts to stay out of the war, the Doctor was forced to participate from time to time - either due to Time Lord manipulation or outside intervention. Eventually, the Doctor succumbed to despair after failing to save a single life due to the Time Lords becoming more war-like, and chose to regenerate into a warrior incarnation in the hopes of ending the war once and for all. War Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 403 (1,412)—900 (1,909) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: N/A * Affiliated with: High Council, War Council * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: The Doctor's TARDIS * Cause of regeneration: Advanced old age * Regenerations used: 8 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: N/A * Date of death: September 2013 * Description: Originally young and robust, the ninth incarnation of the Doctor, christened the War Doctor by Alice Obiefune, set upon the warrior path for which he had been intended, and disavowed the name "the Doctor". Though the Time Lords and Daleks continued to refer to him by that name, he was also referred to as "the Warrior", the "Doctor of War", and "the Renegade", but, as far as the Doctor was concerned, he had no name. After becoming old, battle-weary and faced with the end of reality, the Doctor considered activating the Moment to end the Time War by committing genocide against both the Daleks and his own people. However, the Moment's sentient interface led him down a different path by letting him view his future first-hand. By teaming up with his future selves, his mind was opened to a peaceful way to end the Time War in lieu of the deadly alternative he was going to enact. Teaming up with past and future incarnations, the War Doctor helped to save Gallifrey from destruction; although he was not able to retain these memories, believing himself to have destroyed Gallifrey due to the timeline being out of sync. After departing from his future incarnations' company, and once again embracing the name of "the Doctor", this incarnation regenerated into a younger body due to advanced old age. Ninth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 900 (1,909)—902 (1,911) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: N/A * Affiliated with: N/A * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: The Doctor's TARDIS * Cause of regeneration: Absorbing the power of the Time Vortex * Regenerations used: 9 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: September 2013 * Date of death: 200,100 * Description: Emerging from the First Great Time War as whom he believed was its sole survivor, the Ninth Doctor spent much of his life grieving over the immense suffering he had witnessed and the destruction he had caused with his actions. He struggled with the idea that he was the last of the Time Lords, having left the conflict with the excruciating knowledge of his hand in its apparent grisly conclusion and he would react strongly if pushed on the matter. The Ninth Doctor met his end upon discovering that Daleks, having survived the Time War through their emperor, had been rebuilding their ranks by manipulating the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire to their advantage. Companion Rose briefly absorbed the power of the Time Vortex and became the god-like Bad Wolf. Once Rose destroyed the Daleks and their fleet, the Doctor absorbed the energy out of her, forcing him to regenerate into a new body in order to survive. Tenth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 902 (1,911)—906 (1,915) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Teacher * Affiliated with: UNIT, Children of Time * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: The Doctor's TARDIS * Cause of regeneration: Radiation poisoning * Regenerations used: 10 (later 11The Tenth Doctor used a large amount of regeneration energy to heal himself after being shot by a Dalek in 2009, which cost him a regeneration. The Thirteenth Doctor also did this.) * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: 200,100 * Date of death: Easter 1996 * Description: Benefiting from the healing undergone by his predecessor, the Tenth Doctor possessed an outgoing, lively and genial demeanour that hid his underlying guilt, but it was still present and would appear if the Doctor was overwhelmed. For most of his life, the Doctor was able to successfully project a convivial and even frivolous front. However, when he had to engage in conflict, the Doctor's energies would shift to reveal a fiercely protective man who resolutely guarded what he held dear, and who could be viciously unforgiving to the forces that dared menace them. He was unique in that he was the few incarnations of the Doctor who chose to abort one of his regenerations, channelling the energy into his spare hand without changing his appearance. He met his eventual end after he absorbed a huge quantity of nuclear radiation whilst saving the life of Donna Noble's grandfather, Wilfred Mott. Delaying the process to visit all of his companions, the Doctor finally regenerated in the TARDIS, causing a huge amount of damage due to delaying the regeneration for as long as he did, and leaving his successor crashing straight for Earth. Eleventh Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 906 (1,915)—2,100 (3,109) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Shop assistant * Affiliated with: UNIT, Paternoster Gang, The Church * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: The Doctor's TARDIS * Cause of regeneration: Advanced old age * Regenerations used: 12 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: Easter 1996 * Date of death: N/A * Description: Explosive, exuberant, emotionally unpredictable and adventurous, the Eleventh Doctor was the final incarnation of the Doctor's original regenerative cycle. By this point in his life, the Doctor's reputation had grown immense, attracting a new strain of conflicts. Wishing to withdraw from the dangers it created, he became a secretive and guileful individual for the sake of himself and those he held close. After receiving a message broadcast throughout time and space by the Time Lords, the Doctor spent the last nine hundred years of his life defending the planet Trenzalore from his greatest enemies. Though the Time Lords wished to be released from their pocket universe, the Doctor feared a new Time War would start but also refused to abandon the planet to destruction. Growing old, weak and frail, the Doctor faced his imminent demise as witnessed during a trip into his own personal future. At the pleading of Clara, the Time Lords granted the Doctor a new regeneration cycle at the end of his life, enabling the Doctor to undergo an explosive change into his next incarnation, changing his personal future but leaving the Time Lords trapped outside the universe. Twelfth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith, John Disco * Lifespan (age): 2,100 (3,109)—2,194 (3,203) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: Caretaker, President of Earth, Lecturer * Affiliated with: UNIT, High Council, St Luke's University * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: The Doctor's TARDIS * Cause of regeneration: * Regenerations used: 13 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: N/A * Date of death: December 25, 1914 * Description: Stern, ruthless, but also kind and forgiving, the Twelfth Doctor was the first incarnation of the Doctor's second regeneration cycle, bestowed upon him by the Time Lords at Clara Oswald's urging. After a final reunion with River Song, the Doctor was charged with guarding Missy in a vault at St Luke's University with Nardole. Sometime into this role, he began tutoring Bill Potts, who soon became his travelling companion, with Nardole joining them after an invasion by the Monks. When testing Missy's rehabilitation resulted in Bill becoming a Cyberman, Missy leaving with the Master, and Nardole having to be left behind, the Doctor was mortally wounded in battle against the Cybermen. Trying to halt the regenerative process after growing weary of constantly changing personas and losing companions, the Doctor crossed paths with his original incarnation and the Testimony, and was encouraged to regenerate by glass avatars of Bill and Nardole. Accepting his impending regeneration and his responsibility to life itself, the Doctor used his last moments to give his successor some words of advice, willingly accepting to carry on being the Doctor before finishing his regeneration into a new body. Thirteenth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 2,194 (3,203)—2,250 (3,259) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: President of Earth * Affiliated with: UNIT, High Council * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: The Doctor's TARDIS * Cause of regeneration: Radiation poisoning * Regenerations used: 14 (later 15The Tenth Doctor used a large amount of regeneration energy to heal himself after being shot by a Dalek in 2009, which cost him a regeneration.) * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: December 25, 1914 * Date of death: September 14, 1998 * Description: The ill-tempered, yet kindhearted Thirteenth Doctor was the result of their predecessor's regeneration after being mortally injured during their battle with the Cybermen. The second incarnation of the Doctor's second regeneration cycle was often rebellious and arduous, especially the time approaching the end of his life, due to believing that his companions had been killed during an adventure, blaming himself for their deaths. The Thirteenth Doctor was also the second Doctor who chose to abort one of his regenerations, at the cost of a regeneration. This incarnation of the Doctor met his end whilst trying to destroy the Moment alongside his eleventh incarnation so its devastating effects could not be used against neither Gallifrey or the Dalek Empire, which shortly led to him regenerating into a younger body, which left his successor crashing down to Earth. Fourteenth Doctor * Main aliases: John Smith * Lifespan (age): 2,250 (3,259)—2,258 (3,267) * Species: Gallifreyan * Gender: Male * Occupation: President of Earth * Affiliated with: UNIT * Place of origin: Gallifrey * Place of regeneration: The Doctor's TARDIS * Cause of regeneration: Manticore bio-weapon * Regenerations used: 16 * Status: Regenerated * Date of birth: September 14, 1998 * Date of death: December 16, 2943 * Description: to be added Footnotes